House of Cards
by ReiAyaneOnline
Summary: His throne is made of the darkest ebony, cold and devoid of any light. It has no embellishments of precious jewels and is free of decorative carvings, composed entirely of stern lines and unforgiving sharp angles. He drapes himself across it with abandon while a pleased little smirk plays upon his red lips. And underneath his royal boots are a thousand corpses.
1. House of Cards - Prologue

**Title:** House of Cards

**Summary:** His throne is made of the darkest ebony, cold and devoid of any light. It has no embellishments of precious jewels and is free of decorative carvings, composed entirely of stern lines and unforgiving sharp angles. He drapes himself across it with abandon while a pleased little smirk plays upon his red lips. And underneath his royal boots are the corpses of the slain, the used, and the broken pawns of his glorious game. (Klaus centered)  
**Pairings:** Klaus/Bonnie, Elijah/Ollie  
**Theme:** AU/Fantasy. Dark Bonnie! and Dark Ollie!

**A/N:** Welcome to the beginning of a dark little Klonnie fic. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but it was beating at my head so here it is. R&R.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

There was very little that could surprise Nicklaus Mikaelson, but the young African American woman on the doorstep of his mansion was quite the surprise. Largely because he'd been under the impression that she'd died. How interesting.

"Klaus," Bonnie greeted even though it was more of an acknowledgement that he was standing in front of her than a greeting.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Miss Bennett?" Klaus mused. He tapped one of his fingers on his chin in a mockery of deep thought as the corners of his blue eyes crinkled in amusement. "Is this going to be another attempt on my life?"

The young witch shifted her stance, and cut her jade colored eyes to the side before she snapped them back to him. "No."

"Oh, what a relief," Klaus' smile stretched wide across his face. "Then what exactly are you here for?"

"I heard that you're leaving Mystic Falls," the witch answered.

Klaus quirked an eyebrow and leaned against his doorframe. He didn't have a clue where this conversation was going, but he hadn't lived this long without being able to sense when something was about to go in his favor.

"I am."

"Good. Take me and my cousin with you."

Klaus blinked. Well, wasn't this interesting…and unexpected. Unexpected enough that Klaus wondered if this was indeed just the latest scheme to kill him. But the witch looked serious. She was standing tall and straight in front of him. Her lean legs encased in charcoal colored skinny jeans were firm. Her chest covered in a plum colored blouse was rising and falling steadily. She wasn't hiding anything. Or at least she wasn't hiding anything that her body was willing to tell. But still, this seemed almost too easy…

Klaus began to pace in circles around Bennett. "Your cousin?" He questioned as he moved.

"Her name's Ollie. She's the one who brought me back." She answered simply. Klaus noted that she didn't even twitch as he circled her. He never thought there would be a day that she didn't blink at allowing him access to her back.

"How nice of her. But why would I want to take two Bennett witches with me?" Klaus asked only to pause at his question. It really answered itself. By the quirked eyebrow on her pretty face Bonnie agreed. Who wouldn't want to take two Bennett witches with them? Especially someone with plans as grand as Klaus.

Chuckling Klaus waved away his own question and settled in front of the witch. "Ok, love. I'll take you and your cousin with me on one condition."

The witch inclined her head in a way Klaus knew was supposed to convey that she was listening.

"I own you." And with that he expected her to run down his steps.

But she didn't.

"Just me?" She asked instead.

Klaus smiled. "I believe I'll only need one to control the other." Klaus might not have known the witch all that well, but it was fairly common knowledge that she was used to doing anything to keep the people she cared about safe. He'd only have to threaten Ollie to control Bonnie and Klaus had a feeling that, if necessary, the equation would work just as well in reverse.

The witched nodded in agreement with his statement. "For how long?"

"2 years."

She nodded again. "A blood bond?"

Klaus chuckled, surprised that the witch offered it so freely. "Yes."

"Okay."

"Well, well, love. Here you are offering me so much. Exactly what are you getting out of the deal?"

"I want to leave Mystic Falls behind. Forever. And I don't want to chance anyone here trying to drag me back with their problems. So I'm going to make sure that they won't even consider it."

"By joining the dark side?" He asked with a smirk that promised nothing but pain.

"Exactly." She answered back with a dark little smirk on her red lips that perfectly mirrored his own.

Interesting.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Charlemagne**

_A blood bond is made and Klaus arrives at his new playground._


	2. Charlemagne

A/N: To anyone who was waiting for this chapter weeks ago - I'm sorry! Honestly this was done awhile ago, but I forgot to put it up with the holidays and everything. Anyway here it is! There's not much Klonnie interaction yet, as I'm still setting the stage for the larger plot, but after this everything fun starts. So look forward to it :D

* * *

Chapter 1: **Charlemagne**

They say that a blood bond between supernaturals is more than just an exchange of blood: it's a contract of souls. Klaus hadn't expected Bonnie to offer it so freely. In fact when the agreement had been made he hadn't truly believed she would be willing to go through with the ritual when the time came. But, Klaus was beginning to learn that the witch was full of surprises… and secrets.

The blood exchange was quick and simple. It was done in the mansion's ballroom the very same evening that the witch had came to him. Rebekah and Elijah had stood as still and grave as sentinels at the entrance to the room. They didn't trust the witch and her cousin was even more alarming to them as she came in trailing shackled spirits behind her. Klaus had been intrigued momentarily, blue eyes taking in the weeping misty forms in interest, but then Bonnie had motioned him and he'd moved to follow.

She'd drawn a diamond inside of a casting circle into the center of the room and at her beckon Klaus cemented himself at its sharpest point and watched the witch take the point opposite. Her hand, palm facing up, reached across the diamond and Klaus mirrored her without prompting.

When her cousin stepped towards the casting circle his siblings tensed and hissed, but Klaus waved them off. Ollie seemed not to care or notice. She murmured a few words, directed the spirits to various points around the circle, and once they were in place produced a worn scroll from her satchel. Klaus saw nothing upon its face and quirked an eyebrow in puzzlement. Ollie smirked at him when she noticed, but it was Bonnie who began to talk.

"Klaus, what are your terms for the blood bond?"

"You know them witch."

The witch rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you have to say it again now for the spell."

Klaus shrugged and answered with a smirk, "I own you and you'll do pretty much everything I say."

"For two years," Bonnie clarified.

"Yes."

The witch nodded in agreement and Klaus blinked at the sudden appearance of blood pooling in his hand from a deep diagonal cut across his palm.

"Now ask me what my terms are."

"Very well, witch. What are your terms?" Klaus murmured after licking his palm which earned him two annoyed glares from the witches. He snorted.

"You'll take my cousin and I from Mystic Falls."

"Agreed."

Bonnie nodded and flinched a little as she gained her own wound. She reached across the diamond and Klaus met her halfway for a bloody handshake.

"Ollie?" She asked afterwards.

Her cousin bobbed her head, tar colored curls bouncing wildly around her head and shoulders with the movement. Her gold eyes flicked up from the scroll as her brown fingers twirled it around. Klaus had enough time to note the scripted print sprawled across the parchment in blood and the blooming red rose seal at the bottom before it burst into flames to the accompaniment of the high reedy screams of the shackled souls as they disappeared.

"We'll there you go Bon Bon. You're bonded, just like you wanted." Her cousin muttered, gold eyes flicking from Bonnie to Klaus before rolling in dismissal and focusing on her black colored nails.

"Needed, Ollie, not wanted, but needed."

Ollie snorted. "What you need is to learn how to say no," she retorted with a pointed look in Klaus' direction.

He smirked. "Well, don't start now on my account."

"No, of course not," the witch replied easily.

And Bonnie hadn't.

Every little task he'd given her in his preparation for leaving Mystic Falls was carried out. He'd told her to bleed the doppelganger and she'd had. He'd suggested that Stefan would make great company and he'd found the vampire bound with his memories wiped of everything in Mystic Falls and his humanity firmly switched off on his doorstep. He hadn't even had to ask for Tyler although Ollie had muttered that they might as well stay if they were so determined to bring every fucking body with them. But Klaus had simply smiled and told the beginnings of his court that it was time.

Klaus knew that they were expecting him to head for New Orleans. Instead their plane landed on the hot runway of Austin Bergstrom International Airport in Texas. He ignored their questions as he exited first the plane and then the airport all together.

A vampire and a warlock waited for them outside. The woman was quick to step forward and nod her head in respect towards Klaus, her sleek blood red colored hair slipping past her chocolate shoulders and curtaining her face with the movement. When she raised her head silver eyes swept over the group of people behind him before settling firmly on his blue gaze.

"Naye, good to see you," Klaus greeted.

"And you as well, Nik." She suddenly cut her eyes behind her in a glare and the warlock, who'd been leaning against the waiting limo, rolled his green eyes before walking forward and giving Klaus a mocking little bow.

"Yes, it's good to see you managed not to get killed by a bunch of teenagers, Klaus. I might have even cried a little, after, you know, I laughed my ass off," the blond headed man sneered.

"If I were you I'd be careful, London. You're not as useful or important as you once were," Klaus smiled in response sliding his eyes meaningfully to the right and to a very special witch.

The warlock's eyes followed and brightened as they landed on Bonnie's form. "Oh, good. You brought lunch," he murmured.

"I don't fucking think so." the witch's cousin was quick to slip in front of Bonnie, her gold eyes narrowed and a wicked looking black blade griped firmly in her hand.

London chuckled in amusement. "And dessert."

Klaus shook his head and motioned for Naye and Bonnie to take their charges in hand. "That's enough. We have work to do."

"Where do we start?" Bonnie questioned.

"It has been a very long time since I've felled a dragon."

* * *

Next Chapter: **Black Maria**

_Klaus has never had so powerful of a witch in his employ before. He takes a moment to bask in the experience and examine._


End file.
